


Hidden Sun- The Legend of the Lost Signer

by Ghosts_and_Skulls68



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_and_Skulls68/pseuds/Ghosts_and_Skulls68
Summary: A fun fusion of Tangled and YuGiOh 5D's.YGO AU where Rapunzel is a Signer along with some others ;)Just a silly story I made for a coworker of mine but I hope you all enjoy this story too!





	1. The Golden Flower and the Six Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Backstory of the Golden Flower with Dragons!

_A long time ago there was a Crimson Dragon who drifted in and out of time. One day, a scale from the Dragon fell and out of it came a Golden Flower. Along with the flower came six dragons. Six people were chosen by the Crimson Dragon called "Signers" and they used the power of the dragons to stop their enemies._  
  
_ Centuries passed and nearby a Kingdom grew, the Kingdom of Corona. It was built by the descendants of the original Signers with the First Royal family and Guards taking two Dragons, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon. Eventually the Dragon came to King Frederic and his wife Queen Arianna, who were both beloved by the kingdom. However, when Queen Arianna was pregnant she fell gravely ill. _  
  
_ Remembering the legend of the Dragons and the flower, the King sent out search parties led by the other Signers to find the legendary Golden Flower._  
  
_ The Golden Flower, unfortunately, remained hidden over the years but only one person knew the location of the flower. The person, a woman named Mother Gothel, used the power of the Golden Flower to keep herself young using a special incantation. _  
  
_ "Flower, gleam and glow_  
_ Let your power shine_  
_ Make the clock reverse_  
_ Bring back what once was mine_  
_ Heal what has been hurt_  
_ Change the Fate's design_  
_ Save what has been lost_  
_ Bring back what once was mine"_  
  
_ But she could not hide the flower forever. Using the Signer Dragons, the search party eventually found the flower and took it back to Corona where they used it's power to heal the Queen. She gave birth to a girl with golden hair and they named her Rapunzel._  
  
_ Because she was the Royal family's first-born, she would eventually inherit one of the Dragons and to celebrate her, they launched a lantern into the sky and all was well...for a time._  
  
_ One night, Mother Gothel infiltrated the palace and sought out Rapunzel, singing the incantation. Unbeknownst to the King and Queen, she had the healing power of the Golden Flower and Gothel tried to take a lock of her hair but when she cut it, she reverted back to her true self. Her original plan thwarted, she kidnapped Rapunzel. The kingdom searched and searched but to no avail for they had retreated deep into the forest, in a secluded tower where Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own daughter, determined to keep her hidden from the rest of the world._  
  
_ "Mommy, why can't I go outside?" _  
  
_ "The outside world is dangerous and full of selfish people. We must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand, my flower?"_  
  
_ "Yes, mommy."_  
  
_ The King and Queen, however, never lost hope. Every year on her birthday, they released thousands of lanterns in hopes that they would guide their lost daughter back home..._  
  
  
**18 Years Later...**  
  
Rapunzel's days in the tower are mundane. She spends hours cleaning, cooking and other various ways to pass the time until her mother returns. For as long as she remembers, Rapunzel was forbidden to step foot outside. Mother always said it was because she was "not ready for the world" and "too naíve" or some other phrase that justified her confinement. But today that would change.  
  
Rapunzel has just finished one of her many paintings that decorate the walls of the tower and is cleaning up. She looks to her pet chameleon, Pascal.  
  
"Today is the day, Pascal! I'm gonna ask her!" Rapunzel declares. "Now that I'm 18, maybe she'll let me go."  
  
The chameleon nods in approval as they continue to pick up. Afterwards, Rapunzel walks up the stairs to her room, grabbing a small wooden box, and sits on her bed. She opens the box and grabs the contents inside: several cards. She takes the cards and spreads them out, turning them upside down and various other ways before she gathers them up, holding them closely to her chest.  
  
Rapunzel knew little of Duel Monsters but had heard tales of Legendary Duelists who could control the monsters and enchantments. She wanted very much to be one of them..but not nearly as much as she wanted to find out what the strange lights were.  
  
"I want to see the lights, Pascal." Rapunzel told her friend. "I feel like they're trying to tell me something."  
  
The chameleon just stares at her. Rapunzel walks down back to the wall that she and Pascal had just painted. She grabs the paint and brushes again and on top of one of the trees, she painted herself.  
  
Sitting, waiting, watching with wonder at the annual phenomena that she depicted on her castle wall.  
  
"Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go..." Rapunzel whispered to herself once more.  
  
(End)  
  



	2. Today Is a Very Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Flynn Rider. He's on the biggest job of his career and he's not sure if he wants to split it three ways. 
> 
> Also Rapunzel asks her mother for a big gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> Thanks for the few of you who have been interested in this. I'll try to be more consistent with updates. ENJOY!!

"What are we grabbing exactly?" Flynn asks.

"The Crown and Dragon of the Lost Princess." Patches replies. "It'll be worth a fortune! 50-50 split..."

"I get the crown but why the card? There's gotta be loads of 'em in the world!" Flynn shouts and the silent brother, Scar, grabs his shoulder.

Flynn turns to him as the quiet one shakes his head.

"Not like this one, Rider. That Dragon is the only one of its kind." Patches says, readying his supplies.

He wraps the rope around his body and looks to his brother and Flynn.

"Let's get going." He says.

The two brothers walk ahead, Scar leading them through the kingdom across the rooftops. Flynn was too distracted though. He didn't care about a stupid card for a game he doesn't really care about. Sure he was a Regional Champion at one point but he found it boring. 

He wanted adventure and money. He wanted more.

He stops as they reach the top of the Royal Palace. Flynn looks out.

"I could get used to a view like this..." He says to himself.

"Rider! C'mon!" Patches calls to him but Flynn holds up his hand to stop him.

"Guys...I want a castle." He says as Patches walks toward him.

"Well after this job, you'll have enough to buy your own castle." He replies and grabs Flynn by his shirt. 

The brothers secure the rope around Flynn's body. Naturally since he's smaller than the two brutish brothers, he gets chosen to do the actual thieving. Once he's secured, the brothers lower him down slowly.

Flynn looks down and sees the target...Laying on a purple velvet pillow was the Princess' crown with the card in the center. He grabs them both and puts them into his satchel. Afterwards one of the guards sneezes. Rider can't resist.

"Hay fever?" He asks mockingly.

"Yeah." The guard replies before realizing something is strange.

He turns to find the card and crown are missing. He sounds the alarm, alerting the other guards. On the roof, Patches unravels the rope off Flynn. He grabs him.

"Did you grab 'em?? Did you??" Patches asks intensely.

He releases Rider who reaches into his satchel, holding the crown up. Scar smirks at the crown but Patches reaches in and takes the card. He holds it in the sunlight making the holofoil shine bright.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon...one of the Signer Dragons...would ya look at that beauty..." He mutters.

Flynn rolls his eyes as Patches returns the items and then they gather their other supplies and run away quickly.

The idea of the money that someone would pay for the crown kept running through Flynn's head. And that damn Dragon card. If it's really as rare as Patches says it is, then it must be worth almost as much as the crown. 

Maybe a 50-50 split isn't what he wants after all. 

He smiles slyly to himself as they rush out of the kingdom, crossing the bridge over the lake.

"Oh the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning! Fellas...today is a very big day!" Flynn declares as they rush into the forest.

  
"Today's the day, Pascal." Rapunzel announces, "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna ask her!"

As she finishes her sentence she hears a voice calling.

"Rapunzel! Let down your haiiirrrrr!" The voice calls out.

"JUST A MOMENT, MOTHER!!" Rapunzel yells back to the woman.

Rapunzel takes her massively long hair, throwing it over the side of the window to the ground below. The woman below creates a foothold for her and Rapunzel pulls her up.

"Welcome home, mother!" Rapunzel says as the woman steps down from the ledge.

"Rapunzel! How you do that every single day, I'll never know! It looks exhausting." Gothel responds.

"Oh it's no big deal." Rapunzel replies, shrugging.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long! Ho ho, oh darling I'm just teasing!" Gothel jokes as she removes her shroud. 

Rapunzel glances back to Pascal who just motions his hand forward so Rapunzel can ask her mother her birthday wish.

"Mother I want to ask..." Rapunzel begins to say but her mother stops her.

"Rapunzel...mother is feeling worn down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." Gothel says.

Immediately, Rapunzel goes and grabs her mother's brush and chair along with her own stool. She sings, rather faster than usual, and restores her mother's youth but Gothel is not amused.

"Rapunzel!" She exclaims but her daughter interrupts.

"Mother there's something I wanna tell you. Tomorrow is my birthday.. " She says excitedly but quickly calms down. "Mother I'm gonna be 18...and what I really want this year is...well actually what I've wanted for the last few years is..."

She mumbles the last part to Gothel's annoyance.

"Now Rapunzel, you know I hate the mumbling." She says and Rapunzel looks back at Pascal who once more motions his leg to go on.

"IWANTTOSEETHEFLOATINGLIGHTS!" She blurts out and Gothel stops, turning to her.

"What?" She asks. 

"Oh...what I mean is...I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights..." Rapunzel replies.

"Oh. You mean the stars." Gothel says with a hint of relief. Rapunzel climbs up to the top of the tower.

"That's just it though..." She says, using her long hair to open the top door, the sun illuminating her star chart that she had made. "The stars are constant but these lights appear ONLY on my birthday. And I want to know what they are! I don't want to see them from my window...but in person."

"You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel, you're still too young to be out there!" Gothel says, closing the window door.

"There's ruffians, thugs, even worse out there. Yes I know soon you'll have to leave the nest but not yet, flower. Mother knows best. Don't worry though, mother will protect you, all I ask is this..." She says, holding her arms out and Rapunzel goes and they embrace.

"Rapunzel..." Gothel says softly.

"Yes, mother?" Rapunzel replies as her mother grips her shoulder.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower...AGAIN." Gothel says firmly. Rapunzel sighs.

"Yes mother." She says sadly.

"I love you very much, dear." Gothel says as she once again hugs Rapunzel.

"I love you more." Rapunzel replies.

"I love you most. Now then, Mother has to leave for a little while, dear." She tells Rapunzel, grabbing her cloak.

Rapunzel uses her hair to lower Mother Gothel down as she calls up.

"I'll see you in a bit, my flower!" She shouts as she gets to the ground.

"I'll be here..." Rapunzel answers disappointedly, her hair swaying in the wind as she looks out of the tower once more.

[End]


End file.
